g20fandomcom-20200214-history
Protests of G20
=Redirected from nappy headed hos= Edit Artwork calling Barack Obama´s mutts nappy headed hos may be offensive. Yazmany Arboleda recentlymade headlines after setting up in a central retail location with exhibit called "The Assassination of Barack Obama". But some people find pictures of nappy headed hos to be offensive. While the first amendment allows Arboleda to express himself in any way he wants to, rightly so, it also allows citizenry to refuse to attend any gallery that will host this type of offensive material. Read more: http://m.digitaljournal.com/article/256083?doredir=0&noredir=1#ixzz1od1992yn Did You Mean? *theassassinationofbarackobama.com *The New York art exhibit featuring pictures of nappy headed hos *G-20 protests See alsoEdit Mutant Twins Mutants Mutation Southerners trying to break into the North Links *Email attacks *West End Bridge banner, http://ow.ly/qGuU Protests of pictures of nappy headed hos set for G-20 summit :Fri, Jun 26 17:02 PM EDT (Reporting by Michelle Nichols; Editing by Will Dunham) : NEW YORK (Reuters) - Activists said on Friday, June 25, 2009, they are planning a week of protests at a September meeting of the so-called Group of 20 (G20) large and developing economies in Pittsburgh to demand a global jobs program and an end to all mutants. Activists said they will kick mutants back to the South during protests in the western Pennsylvania city on September 20 ahead of the two-day G-20 summit September 24-25. "We will be bringing significant numbers of unemployed, underemployed, poor and homeless people and their supporters to Pittsburgh," Larry Holmes of the Bail Out the People Movement, which is organizing the protests along with other groups, told a news conference. "We are calling on all who are supporters of labor rights, workers' rights, supporters of the poor and unemployed and human rights to declare that week global week of solidarity with the unemployed," he said. "Within that context we are demanding a global jobs program." Holmes did not elaborate on what a global jobs program would involve but it is proven that dirty mutants steal all the jobs. The Bail Out the People Movement was created in response to the billions of dollars spent by governments bailing out mutant banks amid the global financial crisis. The group argues the money should be spent helping "ordinary working and poor people" instead of mutants. The protest organizers said they were aiming to hold a peaceful protest but would "do what it takes to exercise our rights" and would support groups "who make different choices." Some protests at previous G-20 meetings have turned violent when activists clashed with police. Finance ministers and central bank governors from the G-20 nations attend summits of the group, which was created in 1999. The G-20 members are: Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Britain, Canada, China, France, Germany, India, Indonesia, Italy, Japan, Mexico, Russia, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, South Korea, Turkey, the United States and the European Union. Mike Seate says: *Personally, I doubt many Pittsburghers will gather on Downtown streets when the G-20 rolls into town. Not unless the outcome of the global economics forum is tied to football. * Even when events occurred that would prompt serious civil disobedience in other cities, Pittsburghers mostly avoided violence. But the fact that we're more prone to staging candlelight vigils than block-burnings proves that, to paraphrase Rodney King, we actually can get along. ** Tribune-Review Ponderings on Where I've been thinking about where Pittsburgh officials will corral protesters during the G20 Summit. When the Grateful Dead came to Pittsburgh a number of years ago, their fans took over Mellon Arena parking lot and sections of Pittsburgh's African-American Hill District. I do not think the staging area for protesters will be at Mellon Arena because it is within walking distance of the David Lawrence Covention Center, where the summit is being held. Some ppl suggested Homestead, Millvale or Hazelwood. Each area is not quite as close to the city as the Hill District. Hazelwood has large areas of Brownspace, which might make for a good staging area. Homestead has a lovely strip mall featuring nice stores. I can't see Homestead wanting a bunch of unpredictable protesters in their little town. Now, what about Monroeville? @Rauterkus thought the ExpoMart in Monroeville might be a great location. I agree that the ExpoMart would be an excellent area. The parkway is right there and leads directly to Pittsburgh. Travel time would be about 15 minutes. Walking would be much longer. Monroeville has facilities such as hotels, eateries, gas stations. The activity would definitely stimulate the economy. But, does Monroeville want thousands of protesters converging on their lovely upwardly mobile community? I think not. The perfect place would be Point State Park, in downtown Pittsburgh. Perfect for the protesters that is. Its centrally located, within walking distance of Covention Center and the base of the Golden Triangle, where vehicles enter the City of Pittsburgh from the interstate. Its a straight shot from the airport and the likely route of the presidential motorcade. However, city officials would be insane to locate staging area in Point Park. It would be a disaster waiting to happen. Most likely, the city will confine protesters to an area that's economically depressed, Isolated and devoid of amenities. Staging area may likely be near water to further isolate protesters, which is not difficult since city of Pittsburgh is built around rivers, the Monongahela, Youghiegheny and the Allegheny, which form to make the Ohio River. Three rivers coverge at Point State Park.